¿Como explicarlo? Solo es amor
by kala-zhan
Summary: Sasuke es un chico normal en una escula normal todo en su vida trancurria como de costumbre hasta que un chico nuevo aparecio en su vida
1. 1 un chico nuevo

**_¿Cómo explicarlo?....solo es amor_**

**_Wola!!!!!!_**

**_Este es mi primer fic etto…. ii espero ke les guste n//n _**

**_Aclaraciones_**

**_Este es un fic SasuNaru- Yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta ¿Cómo fue ke iiegaste aquí U¬¬? _**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi-san ii solo los uso para mis fics wahahaha _**

**_CAPITULO 1-UN CHICO NUEVO_**

Soy Uchiha Sasuke estudio el segundo año de secundaria en una escuela demasiado ordinaria donde por lo regular no pasa nada interesante tengo un hermano un par de años mayor. El cual es el orgullo de mi familia.

Nada interesante ocurría en mi vida hasta hace 2 semanas que inicio el curso

-----Flash Back------

Buenos días chicos soy Hatake Kakashi y seré su profesor de Literatura y su profesor titular este año y espero que nos llevemos bien bueno lo primero que voy a hacer es presentarles a un nuevo estudiante, pasa por favor-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa aunque por la bufanda que siempre lleva no la dejara ver con facilidad

Hola a todos soy Uzumaki Naruto espero que seamos buenos amigos –dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

¿De acuerdo, donde te sentaras?- se dijo asimismo Kakashi- hum… alado de Uchiha no hay nadie puedes tomar ese lugar

El rubio camino por entre la filas hasta tomar su lugar volteo a ver al Moreno y le sonrió el se mostro indiferente y regreso su mirada al frente

De acuerdo chicos trabajaremos por equipos este año- Kakashi comenzó a armar los equipos hasta llegar al equipo 7 – está formado por Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke

Qué bien estamos en el mismo equipo- dijo el rubio muy emocionado- espero que nos llevemos bien ttebayo

Organicen sus equipos y conózcanse yo vuelvo en un rato- dijo el profesor saliendo del salón

Una vez acomodado Naruto comenzó a platicar con Sakura mientas que Sasuke los observaba callado

Bueno ¿qué les gusta hacer? – pregunto Sakura a sus dos compañeros

Veamos a mí me gusta el ramen ttebayo pero odio los tres 3 minutos que tengo que esperar para que esté listo

Ya veo-dijo Sakura mientras se le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza

Y a ti Sasuke ¿qué te gusta hacer?-pregunto Naruto un poco ansioso por la respuesta del ojinegro

Nada en especial-contesto Sasuke con un tono serio y un tanto cortante

¿Y a ti Sakura?- pregunto Naruto un poco decepcionado con una sonrisa

¿S- Sasuke?- dijo nato unos tantos nervios- ¿porque eres tan serio?

Por nada en especial- dijo el ojinegro mirando hacia otra parte

¡Ya se!- dijo Naruto entusiasmado- me encargare de que sonrías mas no me separare de ti y veas que en poco tiempo serás un chico muy feliz dattebeyo

-----fin flash back-----

Desde aquel instante mi vida ya no ha sido tranquila porque Naruto no deja de intentar hacerme feliz con sus comentarios y ocurrencias

Hola!!!! Sasuke- dijo Naru al entrar al salón

Hola- dijo un contante Sasu

Otra vez ya estas de aburrido- dijo el rubio mientas pensaba- mmm veamos ¿qué puedo hacer hoy para alegrarte?

Hum- dijo el moreno viéndolo

Ya sé!!!-dijo el rubio muy entusiasmado- vamos a mi casa a ver unas películas muy divertidas que tengo

No lo creo tengo cosas que hacer-dijo el moreno volteando hacia otro lado

Pero Sasuke- dijo el rubio en un tono triste

En ese momento entro el profesor a dar su clase de hoy

Muy bien chocos hoy vamos a trabajar con sus equipos- dijo Kakashi dejando sus cosas sobre su escritorio y se volteo hacia el pisaron para escribir las intrusiones del reporte ke tenían que entregar- quiero que se repartan los capítulos de este libro, después saquen sus resúmenes y una conclusión

Naruto se quejo un poco porque ere demasiado trabajo y mas por ke Sakura no había estado yendo a la escuela por estar enferma

El profesor se acerco a los dos chicos y les dijo que ellos eran los únicos que en caso de no acabar podían llevarse el trabajo a casa ya que Sakura no estaba presente

Naruto vio a Sasuke con una cara burlona

¿De qué te ríes dobe?-dijo Sasuke alzando la ceja

Jajaja de que de cualquier modo tendrás que ir a hacer el trabajo a mi casa- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

De ninguna manera- dijo el moreno serio- iremos a mi casa

De- de acuerdo Sasuke- asintió el rubio

Como era de esperarse Sasuke y Naruto no lograron acabar el trabajo y empezaron a alistar sus cosas para ir a casa del moreno

Naruto habla a tu casa antes de irnos para que sepan donde estas-dijo el ojinegro señalando un teléfono publico

No te preocupes no hay nadie en mi casa ya que vivo solo- dijo el ojiazul mirando hacia el piso un tanto triste

Los dos se quedaron callados un par de segundos hasta que el rubio alzo la mirada con una sonrisa

No te preocupes no es tan malo vivir solo te acostumbras y hasta a beses es más tranquilo-dijo el rubio sin quitar su sonrisa para no preocupar a su compañero

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a casa del moreno entraron pero no avía nadie

Siéntate donde quieras- dijo el moreno mientras iba hacia la cocina por unos bocadillos

Cuando regreso el rubio avía empezado a hacer el trabajo Sasuke se sentó a su lado y coloco la bandeja a un lado

Trabajaron arduamente hasta a cavar, Naruto estaba agotado y con mucho sueño

Espérame un segundo voy a traer algo de tomar-dijo el moreno levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina

Cuando regreso se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había quedado dormido en el sillón, al verlo, el moreno dejo las bebidas sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta yendo hacia su habitación por una cobija. Cuando regreso tapo al rubio, se le quedo viendo un nos segundos con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Este chico no me ha dejado en paz desde que lo conocí siempre me molesta, me fastidia, pero… aun así creo… que me empieza a agradar.

**Espero ke les aiia gustado el primer capi de mi fic espero actualizar pronto**

**Ii ke dejen reviews **

**Ja ne!!!!!!**


	2. 2 una cita inesperada

**¿Cómo explicarlo?....solo es amor**

**Wola!!!!!!**

**Aki les traiigo el segundo capii de mi fic etto…. espero ke les guste**

**Aclaraciones**

**Este es un fic SasuNaru- Yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta ¿Cómo fue ke iiegaste aquí U¬¬? **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi-san ii solo los uso para mis fics wahahaha **

**CAPITULO 2- **

Eran alrededor de las 6:00 pm y el rubio seguía dormido mientras que el moreno leía en el sillón de alago cuando oyó que alguien entraba a la casa

Hola Sasuke- dijo el azabache yendo hacia la sala

Hola Itachi- contesto el moreno sin despegar sus ojos de su libro

Itachi observo al chico rubio que dormía en el sillón con un tanto de incertidumbre ya ke su ototo nunca llevaba a nadie a la casa

¿Quién es este chico?- pregunto el azabache

Un compañero de la escuela que binó a hacer un trabajo-dijo Sasuke cerrando su libro, el azabache se asecho a ale para poder acariciarle la mejilla

S-Sasuke- dijo entre sueños

Los dos hermanos se quedaron viéndose uno al otro un tanto asombrados de la reacción que tuvo el rubio

Después de un par de minutos Naruto despertó un tanto confundido y desorientado, ya que se encontraba solo en aquella estancia.

¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunto el rubio intentando reaccionar- ya me acorde estaba en casa de Sasuke y creo que me quede dormido – rápidamente el rubio se puso de pie y fue a buscar a Sasuke el cual se encontraba sentado en el comedor con su hermano

B- buenas noches- dijo el rubio un tanto nervioso al ver que Sasuke no estaba solo

Ya era hora de que despertaras dobe-dijo el moreno viéndolo fijamente

Lo siento- contesto el rubio un tanto apenado – pero es que con lo de la mudanza no he podido dormir bien

Y a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Itachi al rubio

Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el ojiazul poniendo una de sus manos en la nuca con una gran sonrisa

Siéntate con nosotros y cuéntanos algo acerca de ti –dijo el azabache

D- de acuerdo- dijo el rubio jalando una silla y acomodándola para sentarse

Cuenta me algo de ti – dijo Itachi un tanto insistente

Bueno… pues vivo solo ya que no tengo padres el único que cuido de mi cuando era pequeño era mi tutor Iruka, y aparte de mi tutor era profesor en la secundaria donde antes iba pero él se tuvo que quedar haya por lo mismo de su trabajo- dijo el rubio sin despegar su mirada de los dos hermanos

Pues nosotros se podrían decir que no tenemos padres por que se la pasan viajando – le contesto el azabache con una cara seria

Ya entradas las 8:00pm y después de una larga platica en la cual Sasuke casi no participo Naruto decidió irse a casa antes de que anocheciera mas

Me dio gusto conocerte Itachi-dijo el rubio despidiéndose de el- Sasuke nos vemos mañana en la escuela

El rubio se alejo caminando mientas los dos hermanos lo observaban desde la puerta

Es muy lindo no lo crees Sasuke – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, muy rara en el por cierto

No – contesto el moreno yendo hacia la sala un tanto enojado por el comentario de su hermano

Vamos Sasuke tienes que admitir que un tanto tierno – dijo Itachi insistiendo

Piensa lo que quieras – dijo el moreno un tanto indiferente

Y si lo invito a salir ¿te enojarías? – le pregunto el azabache

Como quieras – le contesto Sasuke regresando a leer su libro

Mañana iré por él a la escuela – dijo e azabache yendo hacia su habitación

Sasuke lo miro un instante un tanto enojado pero sabía que él no lo podía evitar ya que su hermano era dueño de su vida y el no podía decidir con quién salía o no

**Ya en casa de Naruto….**

Se tiro en su cama viendo hacia el techo y pesando en la plática que había tenido con los hermanos Uchiha

Itachi es muy parecido a Sasuke pero… no sé porque Sasuke es tan serio con migo ¿será que le caigo mal?

Después de meditarlo un rato se quedo profundamente dormido

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Hola Sasuke!!- dijo Naruto con su gran sonrisa

Hola- contesto Sasuke indiferente

Las clases siguieron normalmente Sasuke con su cara de enojado e indiferente y Naruto como todos los días esperaba cambiar esa cara por la de alguien más alegre

A la hará de la salida Naruto se encontró con Itachi

Itachi ¿que haces aquí? ¿Viniste a recoger a Sasuke? – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

No – dijo Sasuke apareciendo atrás de Naruto – vengo por ti

¿Por mi?- dijo el rubio un tanto sorprendido

Si Naruto quería ver si podíamos ir a algún lado – dijo Itachi viéndolo fijamente

D- de acuerdo – dijo Naruto volteando a ver la expresión de Sasuke, y se desilusiono al ver que el no mostraba el mas mínimo interés- ¿adónde vamos?

A donde tú quieras – respondió el azabache

Es que yo no conozco por aquí – dijo el rubio viéndolo fijamente – mejor decide tu

Esta bien te llevare a comer y después podemos ir a ver una película- dijo el azabache- Sasuke te alcanzo al rato en la casa

Está bien – dijo el moreno empezando a caminar a su hogar

Itachi llamo un taxi y los dos se fueron rumbo a un restaurant de comida japonés que estaba cerca

Itachi pidió unos dangos y Naruto ramen

Este muy bueno – dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa

Qué bueno que te gusto – respondió Itachi viéndolo – ahorita que acabemos vamos a ver la película que más te guste

Al llegar al cine Naruto eligió ver la película de "Ángeles y Demonios" la cual vio muy interesante.

Al salir del cine Itachi se ofreció a llevar a Naruto a su casa, el intento decirle que no pero el azabache no se rindió tan fácilmente y acabo por llevarlo a su casa

Bueno Itachi la pase genial contigo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa e intentando entrar a su casa pero Itachi lo sujeto del brazo, Naruto se sonrojo un poco al ver que Itachi se le acercaba, se besaron en un beso tierno que se torno apasionado pero Naruto se despego rápidamente de los labios de el azabache y se quedo en shock un par de segundos

Itachi….yo…. no puedo corresponderte ya que me gusta otra persona- dijo Naruto mirando hacia el suelo y entrando a su casa

Itachi se retiro un tanto triste; cuando llego a su casa Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala al ver que llego Itachi se incorporo

¿Y bien?- pregunto el moreno levantando una ceja

A estuvo estupendo creo que lo llamare para ver si podemos salir otro día –dijo el azabache yendo hacia su habitación

Sasuke se quedo un par de segundos viendo como su hermano caminaba hacia su habitación, Sasuke se sentó de nuevo y se quedo pensativo por un buen rato hasta que decidió ir a dormir

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Naruto saludo a Sasuke pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara debido a lo ocurrido con su hermano

Naruto evito todo contacto con Sasuke por ese día, pero justo a la hora de la salida

Naruto necesito hablar contigo – dijo el Sasuke en un tono serio

De acuerdo Sasuke- dijo el rubio sin voltear a verlo

Al salir caminaron hacia un parque cercano a la escuela

Se quedaron callados un par de minutos hasta que por fin Sasuke se decidió a hablar

Naruto ¿Por qué me has estado evitando el día de hoy? – Pregunto el moreno – mira si es por lo de Itachi yo no estoy molesto tu puedes decidir con quién salir

Naruto solo pudo romper en llanto

No es eso es que… yo… yo te quiero a ti Sasuke – dijo el rubio entre sollozos

Sasuke se quedo sin palabras y solo pudo abrazar al rubio

¿Qué piensas hacer con mis sentimientos Sasuke? – dijo Naruto sin dejar de llorar

Sasuke seguía callado sin decir nada

**Continuara…….**

**Meno aki termina el segundo capii n//n**

**Espero ke les aiia gustado **

**Dejen reviws**

**Ja ne!!!!!!**


	3. 3 la declaracion

**¿Cómo explicarlo?....solo es amor**

**Wola!!!!!!**

**Aki les traiigo el tercer capii de mi fic etto…. espero ke les guste lalalalala mii amar SasuNaru n//n**

**Aclaraciones**

**Este es un fic SasuNaru- Yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta ¿Cómo fue ke iiegaste aquí U¬¬? **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi-san ii solo los uso para mis fics wahahaha **

**Capitulo 3-**

Sasuke se quedo callado viendo fijamente al rubio unos instantes

Respóndeme Sasuke-dijo el rubio en un tono más desesperado -¿Qué piensas hacer con mis sentimientos?

Naruto… yo… también te quiero – dijo el moreno tomando la barbilla del rubio dándole un tierno beso que se torno apasionado

Después de un par de minutos Naruto se empezó a calmar mientras Sasuke no podía dejarlo ir

Sasuke – dijo el rubio susurrando- ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?

No lo sé – dijo el moreno mirándolo a los ojos- pero… de una cosa estoy seguro no pienso dejarte ir

Sasuke perdón por lo de Itachi – dijo el rubio en un tono culpable- pero quería ver que reacción tenias y al ver que no te importo no supe cómo reaccionar

Eso ya no importa – interrumpió el moreno- lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos

Sasuke lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo a lo que el rubio reacciono rodeando su cuello y basándolo apasionadamente

Tenemos que irnos a casa- dijo el rubio sin soltarlo

Lo sé- dijo Sasuke dándole un ligero beso y soltándolo -¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

No te preocupes estoy bien- dijo Naruto con su sonrisa de siempre

Los dos se fueron a sus respectivas casas

**En casa de Uzumaki……**

El rubio llego a su casa cerró la puerta y se quedo un instante recargado en la puerta a un incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar, después de unos minutos se retiro de aquel lugar caminando hacia su cocina para cenar un poco de cereal he irse a dormir, después de terminar sus alimentos se tiro en su cama bocarriba con una gran sonrisa

Sasuke espero hacerte muy feliz – se decía el rubio así mismo hasta quedarse dormido

**En casa de los Uchiha……**

Sasuke llego como si nada a su casa Itachi no se encontraba se sentó en la sala tomando su libro e intentando leerlo un rato pero su mente no lo dejaba, no dejaba de pensar en su adorado rubio

Después de unos minutos la puerta principal se abrió era su hermano

Hola Sasuke – dijo el azabache

Sasuke hiso como que leía y solo respondió con un seco hola

Los dos hermanos estaban sentados en la sala, ninguno decía nada Itachi se incorporo y miro fijo a Sasuke

¿Viste a Naruto hoy?- le pregunto el azabache

Si- contesto secamente el moreno sin voltear a ver a su hermano

N –no te dijo nada de lo que paso ayer ¿o sí?- pregunto el azabache un tanto nervioso

No me ha dicho nada – dijo Sasuke sin despegar la vista de su hermano

De acuerdo iré a preparar la cena- dijo el azabache yendo hacia la cocina

Ya en la cena todo iba tranquilamente, terminaron y Sasuke recogió la mesa y llevo los platos al fregadero

Itachi – dijo el moreno muy levemente

¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-contesto su hermano mayor

Ya no quiero que te acerques a Naruto –dijo Sasuke volteando a verlo

No que con yo saliera no te importaba- replico el azabache- o es que acaso te ha empezado a gustar ese chico

No me importa pero aléjate del – contesto el moreno

Hare lo que yo quiera – dijo Itachi yendo hacia su habitación

Sasuke se quedo unos minutos más en la cocina hasta, hasta que se decidió a ir a su cuarto y dormir un poco, quizá una buena noche de descanso le aclararía su mete

**A la mañana siguiente……**

Sasuke llegaba a la escuela pero justo cuando iba a entrar sintió que alguien lo rodeaba con sus brazos

Hola Sasuke- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa

Hola – contesto el moreno sonriendo de medio lado

Sasuke tomo a Naruto por la cintura acercándolo a él para así juntar sus labios, se dieron un tierno beso ke se torno apasionado, al separarse los dos lanzaron un leve suspiro, permanecieron haci un par de minutos, el moreno estaba perdido en los ojos azules de Naruto

Sasuke – le susurro el ojiazul en el oído- por más que quiera quedarme haci debemos entrar a la escuela

Sasuke reacción y tomo la mano del rubio para haci caminar los dos juntos haci la entrada, todos se les quedaron viendo ya que ver a dos chocos tomados de la mano se les hacia inusual

Sasuke todos se nos quedan viendo- dio Naruto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Y que importa – dijo el moreno volteando a verlo

El rubio se quedo callado para así entrar a l salón, al entrar en el Naruto le conto todo lo ocurrida a su amiga Sakura, la cual estaba muy feliz por sus dos amigos

En la hora del descanso Naruto y Sasuke se fueron atrás del gimnasio para estar unos momentos a solas, para así besarse y abrazarse sin que los molestara

Sasuke te quiero mucho – dijo el rubio

El moreno le correspondió con un apasionado beso que lo dejo sin aire, siguieron uniendo sus labios hasta que sonó la campana para regresar a clases

Sasuke por más que quiera permanecer así debemos regresar a clases – dijo el rubio separándose de compañero

De acuerdo –dijo Sasuke tomándolo por la mano ya caminando haci su salón

Al concluir las clases Sasuke acompaño a Naruto a su casa dejándolo justo en la puerta se abrazaron y se dieron un beso que apenas roso sus labios, poco a poco se torno apasionado dejándolos sin aire, al separarse los dos soltaron un suspiro

HAsta mañana Sasuke dijo Naruto entrando a su casa

Hasta mañana – contesto el moreno

Sasuke camino a su casa y poco a poco fue desapareciendo de la vista de Naruto, después de unos minutos el rubio entro en su casa y se quedo un tanto sorprendido de ver una cara familiar sentada en su sala

Que haces aquí!!!!- dijo el rubio muy sorprendido, mientas la figura se movía hacia el

**Continuara……**

**Meno perdón por no actualizar rápido jeje pero **

**Eske tenía 0% inspiration buuu**

**Espero pode actualizar pronto**

**Meno iia me voe**

**Ja ne!!!!!**


	4. 4 una visita inesperada

**¿Cómo explicarlo?....solo es amor**

**Wola!!!!!!**

**Aki les traiigo el cuarto capii de mi fic etto…. espero ke les guste lalalalala mii amar SasuNaru n//n**

**Aclaraciones**

**Este es un fic SasuNaru- Yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta ¿Cómo fue ke iiegaste aquí U¬¬? **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi-san ii solo los uso para mis fics wahahaha **

**Capitulo 4-**

¿¡Tú qué haces aquí!?- dijo el rubio muy asombrado

Solo he venido a ver como estabas – contesto la figura mientras miraba a Naruto

Me da tanto gusto de que estés aquí- dijo el rubio acercándose a su acompañante

Creías que te iba a dejar solo- dijo la figura abrazando al rubio- si eres como mi hermano

Iruka pensé que te ibas a quedar trabajando en la otra ciudad – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

No Naruto yo prometí cuidarte – dijo Iruka viéndolo

Naruto e Iruka se sentaron en la sala y le conto todo lo sucedido en las pocas semanas que avía estado en ese nuevo lugar

Me parece bien Naruto… pero son hombres – dijo Iruka un tanto confundido

Si pero… yo lo quiero y eso no lo puedo cambiar – dijo Naru sonriéndole

Pues mientras te haga feliz – dijo Iruka dándole su aprobación

Siguieron platicando hasta como las 2:00 am y Naruto decidió ir a dormir ya que al día siguiente tenia clases

**En casa de los Uchiha…**

Llegas tarde- dijo Itachi un tanto enojado

Estaba con Naruto-contesto el moreno viéndolo desafiante

Sasuke – dijo el azabache

Que – dijo el moreno cortante

Tenemos que hablar- dijo el azabache tomando del hombro a su hermano y llevándolo hacia la sala, los dos se sentaron uno frente al otro y ninguno bajaba l mirada, los dos se veían de forma desafiante

Sasuke- por fin el azabache hablo- nunca quise salir con Naruto y hacerte daño solo intente protegerte quería conocer a ese chico antes de que tu estuvieras con el

Sasuke se le quedo viendo un tanto confundido

No era necesario se cuidarme solo- dijo el moreno parándose de su lugar y dándole la espalda a su hermano- pero… gracias

Itachi se quedo un rato más en la sala para después ir a su habitación

**A la mañana siguiente……**

Sasuke llego a la escuela más temprano de lo de costumbre solo por ver a su lindo rubio lo espero en la entrada hasta que llego, se vio un poco confundido al verlo llegar con el castaño

Hola Sasuke!!- dijo el rubio corriendo hacia el moreno

Hola- dijo Sasuke tomándolo por la cintura

Sasuke espera un momento- dijo Naruto separándose de el moreno- déjame presentarte a mi tutor, el es Iruka el es el que cuido de mi hasta que decidí venir a vivir aquí

Mucho gusto Sasuke – dijo el castaño mientras lo miraba y pensaba que Naruto no avía hecho mal elección del chico al cual entregarle su cariño

Igualmente- contestó el moreno sin expresión alguna

Bueno Sasuke te importaría ir al salón solo-dijo el rubio volviendo a abrazar al moreno- voy a enseñarle la dirección a Iruka te alcanzo haya

De acuerdo no te tardes- dijo el moreno yendo hacia el salón

Después de que Sasuke se marcho y Naruto camino con Iruka hacia la dirección

Ese chico es muy serio verdad- dijo Iruka viendo a Naruto

Si es un poco serio pero… yo haré que cambie –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

No tienes remedio- dijo Iruka mientras seguían caminando

Al llegar a la dirección se encontraron con el profesor Kakashi

Naruto llegas temprano – dijo Kakashi viéndolo

Si profesor es que traigo a mi tutor para ver si le dan el cambio a aquí – dijo el rubio sonriente- por cierto el es Iruka Umino es profesor de literatura igual que usted profesor

A mí que bien – dijo Kakashi feliz– por fin alguien me ayudara con todos los grupos que tengo

Bueno Iruka ya me voy porque tengo que ir a ver… digo a mis clases – dijo Naru saliendo de la dirección

Kakashi e Iruka se quedaron platicando un rato hasta que el director recibió a Iruka

**Ya en el salón……**

Sasuke!!! Ya vine- dijo Naru abrazándolo-

Te tardaste dobe- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado y correspondiendo el abrazo

Perdón es que nos encontramos con el profesor Kakashi y pues le presente a Iruka- dijo Naru sonriente

De acuerdo- dijo el moreno dándole un beso que apenas roso sus labios

Kakashi no viene – dijo el rubio asomándose fuera del salón- se ha de a ver quedado platicando con Iruka

Lo más seguro -le respondió Sasuke desde su lugar

Sasuke – dijo Naruto - ¿podemos salir a algún lado hoy?

Claro – dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado- ¿adónde quieres ir?

Mmm… a un karaoke- dijo el rubio sonriente

Está bien Naruto pero te advierto que yo no pienso cantar-dijo Sasuke con un suspiro indiferente

Una hora después se dirigían hacia el karaoke la tendera los recibió aunque parecía un tonto borracha

Hola señora Tsu-na-de- dijo el rubio leyendo el gafete llevaba

Que se les ofrece – dijo la empleada tambaleándose

Queremos una sala – dijo el rubio mirándola un tanto extrañado

De acuerdo ¿quieren algo de tomar?- dijo Tsunade sin percatarse de que eran menores debido a lo borracha que estaba

¿Qué es lo que tiene? – dijo el moreno mientras el rubio lo veía extrañado

Pues tenemos refrescos como mirinda, 7up, manzanita sol y de licores tenemos viña, tequila, rompope y sake- dijo la empleada

Mándenos 2 botellas de sake –dijo el moreno

Una vez en la sala Sasuke le sirvió un vaso a Naruto pero Naruto no quería tomar por que nunca lo avía hecho en sí vida

Vamos Naruto no te va a pasar nada yo te cuido- dijo el moreno dándole ánimos

D – de acuerdo Sasuke- dijo el rubio todavía un tanto indeciso

Naruto empezó a tomar y al inicio le gusto y siguió tomando a la par de Sasuke…. Unos minutos después los dos estaban completamente ebrios i se les empezaban a acabar las canciones hasta que llegaron a la sección de canciones japonesas, Naruto era el único que había contado ya que Sasuke no quería

Sasuke mira esta canción me gusta mucho ¿la cantarías para mí?- dijo el rubio abrasándolo y dándole un beso

De acuerdo solo por ti – dijo el moreno levantándose y yendo hacia el micrófono- pero solo será por estas ves

Sasuke empezó a cantar…

_Todoke todoke tooku he  
Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete  
Kono tobira no mukou ni  
Mada minu ashita ga  
Otuzureru kara  
Hajimare  
Nagai nagai Kimi Monogatari_

Sasuke empezó a cantar pero por lo mismo de que estaba tan borracho canto demasiado raro, al terminar Sasuke se volvió a sentar al lado de Naruto

De acuerdo Naruto te toca- dijo el moreno

Bueno yo escogeré esta – dijo Naru viendo la lista de canciones

Naruto empezó a cantar….

_You are my Friend  
Aah, ano hi no yume,  
ima demo  
mada wasuretenain deshou?_

You are my Dream  
Aah, hajimete bakka  
kimi wa  
My Long Lost Friend

Whoa,  
ima tabidatsu yo!

Después de que Naruto termino de cantar se quedaron besándose y platicando hasta que se les empezaba a bajar un poco lo borrachos así siguieron en lo suyo hasta que Sasuke quedo sobre el cuerpo de Naruto envolviéndolo, el moreno empezó a levantar la playera del rubio hasta sacársela completamente, el rubio hiso lo mismo

Los dos se besaban apasionadamente cuando el rubio pronuncio las dos palabras que cambiarían la vida de él y el moreno

TE AMO

**Continuara……**

**Meno aquí termina este capi espero que les aiia **

**Gustado lalalala**

**Espero actualizar pronto**

**n//n **

**ja ne!!!!!!**


	5. Una nueva pareja

**Wola!!!!**

**De new sabiendo capi perdón por nu a verlo subido antes**

**Pero buuu demasiada tarea pff pero por fin**

**Lo puede terminar lalalalala**

**Aclaraciones**

**Este es un fic SasuNaru- Yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta ¿Cómo fue ke iiegaste aquí U¬¬? **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi-san ii solo los uso para mis fics wahahaha **

Sasuke miro al rubio fijamente durante unos segundos para después corresponder con un tierno beso que se torno apasionado

Naruto… yo… también te amo – dijo el moreno mientras lo miraba con ternura

Sasuke no sabes lo feliz que me haces- dijo el rubio

Sasuke y Naruto ya casi en sus 5 sentidos, Sasuke empezó a bajar su mano hacia el pantalón del rubio, el cual se mostraba completamente nervioso

Naru si te incomoda algo puedo detenerme- dijo el moreno

N – no te preocupes- dijo el rubio sonrojado- continua

Sasuke empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio, justo estaba a punto de deslizarlo por sus piernas cuando escucharon que tocaron la puerta

Chacos su tiempo termino- grito uno de los empleados desde afuera de la sala

En un momento salimos – respondió el moreno un tanto enojado por la interrupción

Sasuke- dijo el rubio tomando del rostro a el moreno- lo intentaremos en otro momento

De acuerdo – dijo el moreno en un suspiro

Los dos se acomodaron la ropa rápidamente y salieron del lugar, Sasuke y Naruto caminaron rumbo a casa del rubio

Sasuke no es necesario que me lleves a mi casa- dijo el rubio deteniéndose

Naruto esto es algo que quiero hacer- dijo el moreno mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y besándolo ligeramente

Siguieron caminando, mientras Sasuke tomaba de la mano a Naruto, después de unos cuantos minuto llegaron a casa del rubio

Bueno Sasuke te veo mañana- dijo el rubio mirando al moreno

De acuerdo- respondió acercándose al rubio para darle un tierno beso que se fue tornando apasionado, hasta el punto de dejarlos sin aliento

Sasuke ya tengo que entrar a mi casa- dijo el rubio mientras retomaba el aliento- Iruka debe de estar preocupado

Está bien te veo mañana- dijo el moreno mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba para alejarse

Sasuke camino rumbo a su casa mientras Naruto lo veía desvanecerse en la oscuridad, después de eso entro a su casa y se encontró con Iruka sentado en la sala

Qué bueno que llegaste Naruto- dijo Iruka parándose

Si perdón se me hiso un poco tarde- dijo el rubio poniendo su mano detrás de la nuca riendo

Está bien- dijo el castaño en un suspiro- tu cena está en la mesa solo caliéntala un poco

Gracias Iruka- dijo el rubio viendo los hot cakes que le había preparado el castaño

Naruto ceno, se baño y se fue a dormir

Mientras Iruka hablaba por teléfono con cierto profesor que había conocido unas horas atrás

Bueno Kakashi lo veo mañana en clase- dijo el castaño mientras colgaba el teléfono

Iruka se quedo unos minutos más sentado en la sala para después irse a dormir

**En casa de los Uchiha….**

Ya llegue- dijo el moreno entrando a su casa

De acuerdo dijo- Itachi colgando el teléfono un tanto nervioso

¿Con quién hablabas?- pregunto el moreno

Con nadie en especial- dijo el azabache

De acuerdo- contesto el moreno desganado- ¿Qué preparaste de cenar?

Nada – contesto el azabache mientras se dirigían al comedor- pedí comida china

Está bien- contesto Sasuke sentándose en su lugar de siempre

Los dos cenaron tranquilamente para después cada quien ir a su habitación

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Sasuke salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela, pero Itachi se desvió de su camino habitual para ir por cierta persona con la cual hablaba por teléfono la noche anterior, un sirto rubio ojiazul, el cual era su fascinación

Hola- contesto el rubio un tanto extrañado- no habíamos quedado de vernos en…

Si pero… quería verte- interrumpió el azabache acercándose un poco

Hum de acuerdo- contesto el rubio

El rubio tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa para caminar junto al azabache rumbo a la escuela, los dos permanecían en silencio mientras comineaban

Oye ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije?- pregunto el azabache

Pues… si pero…- contesto el rubio un tanto nervioso

Pero……-insistió el azabache

Está bien s-saldré contigo- respondió el rubio

Gracias Deidara- dijo el azabache dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras el rubio se ruborizaba

**En la escuela de Sasuke y Naruto….**

Sasuke llegaba a su salón muy temprano como siempre, pero, esa mañana fue diferente Naruto ya estaba en al salón esperándolo

Hola Sasuke- dijo el rubio lanzándose en sus brazos

Hola ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

Pues es que acompañe a Iruka a conocer la escuela pero nos encontramos a Kakashi y se fueron juntos y me dejaron solo haci que mejor vine a la salón y tu ya estabas aquí- dijo el rubio sonriendo

De acuerdo – dijo Sasuke tomándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia el

Como a un no llegaba nadie aprovecharon para estar unos momentos a solas y darse unos cuantos besos.

Hasta que llegaron el resto de sus compañeros

**Continuara…**

**Mmm este capi kedo bn cortu buu u.u**

**Pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir **

**Demaciada tarea pff iia ke espero aktualisar**

**Lo mas rápido posible **

**Dejen reviws**

**Ja ne!!!!**


	6. Las vacaciones!

**Wola!!!!!**

**De new sabiendo capi perdón por un subir más rápido lalala pero espero**

**Que ahora que salga de vacaciones poder escribir más seguido ii pues **

**A leer lalalalala**

**Aclaraciones**

**Este es un fic SasuNaru- Yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta ¿Cómo fue ke iiegaste aquí U¬¬? **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi-san ii solo los uso para mis fics wahahaha**

**Capitulo 6**

La vida de Sasuke y Naruto iba como de costumbre, todo en su relación iba bien claro que en ocasiones discutían pero siempre encontraban la forma de reconciliarse.

Las vacaciones estaban próximas, y los dos chicos aprovechaban el tiempo libre que tenían para estudiar ya que los exámenes finales se acercaban.

Estoy agotado- dijo el rubio en un suspiro

Lose pero tenemos que estudiar- contesto el moreno

Por cierto ya no he visto a tu hermano- dijo el rubio mientras volteaba a ver hacia los lados

Debe de estar con Deidara- le respondió el moreno sacando los siguientes cuadernos

¿Con Deidara?- pregunto el rubio

Si, está saliendo con él desde hace 2 semanas - respondió el moreno- ya no debe de tardar en llegar

Los dos siguieron estudiando como hasta las 7:00 pm, ya casi habían acabado de hacer sus deberes cuando empezaron a oír dos voces fuera de la casa

Pero… ¿solo tú y yo?- pregunto Deidara

Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?- le respondió el azabache mientras abría la puerta

Pero… no lose tu y yo solos en tu casa de verano - decía el Deidara mientas entraban a la casa

Hola chicos – dijo Naruto mientras guardaba sus cosas porque estaba próximo a retirarse de la casa de los Uchiha

Cuando vieron entrar a Deidara en la sala detrás de Itachi los dos se quedaron viéndose uno al otro al ver el parecido que tenían Naruto con Deidara, era un chico rubio de ojos azules como Naruto, casi podía pasar como su hermano mayor.

Oh! Naruto – dijo Itachi con una cara de felicidad

Ho-hola Itachi- dijo Naruto sorprendido

¿Te dejarían ir de vacaciones con migo? – pregunto el azabache

De ningunas manera- intervino Sasuke enojado

Claro que tu también iras- le respondió el azabache

Que estás loco ninguno de los dos iríamos contigo- dijo el moreno

Hum… ¿Qué tramas Itachi?- pregunto Deidara

Solo quiero que ellos vallan con nosotros a pasar las vacaciones- respondió el azabache mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cintura de Deidara- para que te cintas mas seguro

Hum… De acuerdo- contesto Deidara con una cara de fastidio- ¿entonces que dicen chicos?

No lose tendría que pregúntale a Iruka- contesto Naruto

Sasuke solo se le quedo viendo por la respuesta

Bueno entonces pregúntale y ya después nos avisas

De acuerdo- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba sus cosas- Sasuke ¿me puedes llevar a mi casa?

Claro- contesto el moreno

Hasta luego Itachi y gusto en conocerte Deidara – dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Sasuke y Naruto salieron y se dirigieron hacia casa del rubio, Sasuke iba mas serio de lo normal

Naruto- dijo el moreno deteniéndose

¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-contesto el rubio volteándolo a ver

¿Porque le dijiste a Itachi que pedirías permiso para irte de vacaciones con él?- dijo el moreno

Pienso que sería divertido- contesto el rubio

Ya veo- dijo Sasuke con una cara seria

S-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio

Nada es solo que…- el moreno hiso una pausa

Todavía no puedes perdonar lo que paso entre tu hermano y yo ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza

No, no es eso- respondió el moreno tomándolo del rostro

¿Entonces que es Sasuke?-dijo el rubio entre sollozos al grado casi de soltarse en llanto

Es que… yo quería que estuviéramos solos en vacaciones - contesto el moreno mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar de los ojos de rubio

No te preocupes… ya encontraremos el momento de estar solos- dijo el rubio en un tono juguetón

De acuerdo- le contesto el moreno tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo haci él para después unir sus labios en un tierno pero apasionado beso

Sasuke ya es tarde Iruka se va a preocupar- dijo el rubio tomando un poco de aire

Tienes razón- dijo el moreno mientras soltaba al rubio

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa del rubio

Te veo mañana- dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta

De acurdo- dijo el moreno dando media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso para alejarse sintió que alguien lo jalo del brazo

Que no te piensas despedir de mi- dijo el rubio intentando parecer molesto

Tienes razón- dijo el moreno mientras lo tomaba con ternura del rostro para después depositar pequeños besos en su frente y sus mejillas para después encontrasen con los labios del rubio donde hay depósito más de esos pequeños besos.

Por más que quiera quedarme haci contigo me tengo que ir- dijo el moreno abrazando al rubio

Está bien Sasuke- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

Te veo mañana- dijo Sasuke alejándose de la casa del rubio

Naruto entro a su casa y no vio a Iruka por ningún lado, justo cuando se acerco a la mesa vio una nota que iba dirigida haci el

_**Naruto**_

_**Voy a llegar tarde salí a cenar con Kakashi **_

_**Regreso como a las 10:00 no te**_

_**Duermas tarde **_

_**Atte.: Iruka**_

Una gran sonrisa broto de los labios de Naruto mientras pensaba que a Iruka le empezaba a gustar su profesor Kakashi, después de eso Naruto ceno un poco de cereal y después se fue a dormir

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Naruto ya párate vas a llegar tarde a la escuela- grito Iruka mientras serbia el desayuno

Ya voy Iruka- respondió el rubio mientras salía de su habitación

Se sentaron a la mesa y desayunaron un plato de fruta con un poco de jugo de naranja, después de desayunar Naruto fue a preparar sus cosas para irse a la escuela

Iruka ya lo esperaba en la entrada

Naruto apúrate- le gritaba Iruka mientras miraba su reloj

Ya voy, ya voy- seguía gritando el rubio mientras tomaba su mochila y corría hacia la entrada- ya estoy listo vámonos

Todas las mañanas es lo mismo contigo- dijo Iruka en un tono serio mientras serraba la puerta

Perdón- dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en la nuca mientras reía

En el camino Naruto le iba preguntando a Iruka como le había ido con Kakashi pero Iruka no quería contarle lo que había pasado, lo que hacia que Naruto sospechara mas de que su profesor tenía un romance con Iruka

Bueno Iruka cambiando de tema quiero pedirte algo- dijo el rubio sin parar de caminar

¿Qué quieres ahora Naruto?- le pregunto Iruka

Quería ves si… ¿puedo ir de vacaciones con Sasuke?- dijo el rubio poniéndose nervioso

No Naruto tú y los solos no sé si sea buna idea- contesto Iruka

Pero no estaríamos solos su hermano Itachi y su novio Deidara también irían con nosotros- dijo el rubio volteando a ver a Iruka

Aun haci no lose- dijo Iruka todavía dudando un poco

Por faaaavor Siiiii- dijo el rubio insistiéndole

Está bien- dijo Iruka soltando un suspiro

Siiiii!!!!!- grito el rubio

Pero… con una condición- dijo el castaño viéndolo serio

¿Cuál?- pregunto el rubio todavía con su cara de felicidad

Que saques buenas calificaciones en los exámenes finales

Mmm no me puedes poner otra condición que no sea esa- dijo Naruto un tanto desanimado

No es esa o nada- contesto Iruka

Está bien me esforzare todo lo que pueda ttebayo- dijo Naruto alzando su puño en alto

Toda esa semana Naruto estudio mucho junto con Sasuke para poder aprobar todos sus exámenes y haci poder ir con su amado moreno de vacaciones

**Después de los exámenes…**

Muy bien chicos me sorprendieron las notas de algunos- dijo Kakashi mientras revisaba sus listas

Espero no a ver reprobado ningún examen – dijo el ojiazul un tanto nervioso

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le contesto el moreno

Muy bien ahora les entregare sus boletas- dijo el profesor mientras las sacaba de su portafolios- me alegra decirles que ninguno reprobó formen sus equipos para entregárselas al líder

Todos los equipos fueron pasando uno a uno hasta llegar al equipo 7 el cual era dirigido por Sasuke.

El moreno paso por las calificaciones de su equipo, internamente estaba que se moría porque si su adorado rubio reprobaba no podrían pasar juntos las vacaciones

La primera en abrirlas fue Sakura

Puf en casi todo saque 8 – dijo Sakura en un suspiro

Le siguió Sasuke

Y ¿bien?- dijo el rubio

En todo tengo 10- dijo el moreno sin expresión alguna

Naruto intento abrir las suyas que de los nervios le temblaban las manos

Sasuke ábrelas tu por mi por favor- dijo el rubio mientras le pasaba la boleta

De acuerdo- dijo el moreno tomando la boleta de Naruto

Sasuke se quedo serio un par de segundos lo cual preocupo a el rubio

¿Qué? ¿Cuánto saque?- dijo el rubio preocupado

En todas las materias sacaste 8- dijo el moreno sonriendo de medio lado

Siiiii- grito el rubio mientras todos lo veían raro

Muy bien chicos me gusto trabajar con ustedes- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa que no se lograba ver por culpa de la bufanda que llevaba puesta- los veré el próximo año

Kakashi se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras todos sus alumnos platicaban sobre lo que harían en vacacione

Naruto estaba más que feliz ya que ahora si era seguro que pasaría las vacaciones con su lindo moreno

Sasuke!!!- dijo el rubio mientras se lanzaba sobre de él con una gran sonrisa- ahora si podremos pasar tiempo juntos

Falta lo que diga Iruka- dijo Sasuke con su típica cara seria

Sasuke tu sí que sabes cómo bajarle los ánimos a alguien- dijo el rubio dándole la espalda

No te preocupes estoy seguro de que te dejara ir- dijo el moreno mientras abrazaba al rubio por la espalda

Bueno vamos a buscar a Iruka- dijo el rubio un tanto desesperado

Está bien tranquilízate lo más seguro es que te deje ir- dijo el moreno mientras lo separaba de el

Eso espero- dijo el rubio volteando a verlo

Al terminar las clases Naruto llego muy feliz de la escuela a ver a Iruka

Iruka Iruka Iruka- grito el rubio al ver al castaño sentado en la sala

¿Qué sucede Naruto?- dijo el castaño un tanto preocupado- ¿algo te paso?

No, nada de eso mira- dijo el rubio entregándole la boleta con sus calificaciones

Muy bien Naruto te felicito- dijo el castaño colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio

Entonseees ¿si pudo ir con Sasuke de vacaciones?- pregunto el rubio sin quitar su sonrisa

De acuerdo- dijo el castaño suspirando

Siiiii!!!!!- grito el rubio mientras brincaba de alegría y yendo hacia el teléfono para ponerse de acuerdo con Sasuke para ver que día y a qué hora se iban a quedar de ver para macharse

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Sasuke y Naruto se avían quedado de ver en el parque que quedaba cerca de sus casa para ponerse de acuerdo del como se iban a ir y que tenía que llevar cada uno

Bueno Sasuke entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo el rubio despidiéndose

Está bien no llegues tarde- dijo el moreno mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos

De acuerdo- dijo Naruto en un suspiro

Naruto regreso a su casa a hacer sus maletas he ir a comprar las cosas que le tocaban

Muy bien ya tengo todo listo – dijo el rubio terminando de guardar su ropa en maleta- ya estoy ansioso de ir de vacaciones con Sasuke será muy divertido- se dijo el rubio a si mismo serrando su maleta

**Llegaron las vacaciones de verano…. ^_^**

Hola chicos!!!- dijo el rubio llegando a casa de los Uchiha

Hola ¿ya tienes todo listo?- dijo el moreno

Claro que si- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Muy bien solo falta que Deidara e Itachi saque sus cosas para irnos

En ese momento Deidara e Itachi salían de la casa con las maletas de Itachi

Muy bien chicos vámonos- dijo Itachi subiendo las maletas a la camioneta

Siiiii!!!!- grito el rubio subiendo rápido a las camioneta- vámonos vámonos vámonos ¡!!!!!

Tranquilo espera un momento- dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba alado del rubio

De acuerdo Sasuke- dijo el rubio un tanto más calmado

Bien ya es todo vámonos- dijo Itachi serrando la cajuela

Por fin ya estaban todos dentro del vehículo e Itachi arranco todos iban muy emocionados por el viaje en especial Naruto que estaba muy ansioso él quería que estas vacaciones fueran especiales alado del chico que ama

**Continuara….**

**Bueno por fin me pude inspirar ii hacer un**

**Capii un poko mas largo que el anterior n//n**

**Lalalalala espero que le aiia gustado mmm**

**Que más mmm**

**Haci dejen ****ii ke dejen reviews**

**Porfa lalalalala**

**Ja ne!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wola!!!!!**

**De new sabiendo capi perdón por un subir más rápido lalala pero ya salí**

**De vacaciones ii espero poder dedicarle más tiempo a mi fic**

**Pues iia ke espero ke les guste **

**A leer lalalalala**

**Ja ne!!!!!!**

**Aclaraciones**

**Este es un fic SasuNaru- Yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta ¿Cómo fue ke iiegaste aquí U¬¬? **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi-san ii solo los uso para mis fics wahahaha**

**Capitulo 7**

Por fin llegaron a la casa de verano de los Uchiha y el pequeño rubio estaba atónito al ver que la casa era grande tenía una enorme alberca, la sala era perfecta, la cocina tenía un pequeño desayunador y el comedor era inmenso lo único que no le agrado mucho al pequeño rubio es que solo avía dos recamas en una avía una cama matrimonial y en la otra dos camas individuales ya que cuando llegaban a ir de pequeños sus papas se quedaban en la cama matrimonial y los dos pequeños en la otra.

Muy bien chicos Deidara y yo nos quedaremos en el cuarto de mis papás y ustedes en el otro- dijo el azabache mientras señalaba los cuartos

¡¡¡De ninguna manera!!!...hum- grito Deidara

P-pero…

¡¡Hum…No!!- interrumpió Deidara

Sasuke y Naruto solo se volteaban a ver el uno al otro mientras veían a los dos mayores discutir

No se pelen Naruto y yo nos quedaremos en la habitación de mis papás- dijo el moreno mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura Naruto

¿Qué? Espera un momento- dijo Naruto mientras se separaba del moreno- no podemos quedarnos juntos

¿Entonces qué hacemos?...hum- pregunto Deidara

Ya se- dijo Naruto – yo y Deidara nos quedaremos en una habitación y tu e Itachi en la otra

De acuerdo- dijo el moreno en un suspiro- lo que sea por ti- mientas volvía a colocar sus manos en la cintura de Naruto atrayéndolo hacia el

Yo no pienso dormir con Sasuke en la misma cama- replico Itachi

De acuerdo Itachi, Naruto y yo nos quedaremos en la habitación de tus papás- dijo Deidara mientras lo volteaba a ver

Está bien- dijo el azabache mientras tomaba la barbilla de Deidara para después depositar le un tierno beso en los labios, mientas este se ponía todo rojo

Bien ya está decidido subamos las maletas rápido estoy ansioso por ir a la playa- dijo Naruto mientras corría por las maletas

Sasuke salió tras de él para ver que no fuera romper nada porque ya sabía lo descuidado que era Naruto cuando se emocionaba de igual manera Itachi y Deidara se veían el uno al otro mientras veían a los dos menores

Una vez acomodas las maletas en los respectivos cuartos todos salieron a cenar a un pequeño restauran que estaba cerca de la casa

Qué rica está la comida aquí- dijo Naruto terminando su plato

Si todo esta delicioso- dijo Deidara

Qué bueno que les gusto- dijo el azabache volteando a ver a Deidara

¿Quieres algo más?- le pregunto el moreno a Naruto

No ya estoy lleno- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Muy bien entonces iré a pagar la cuenta- el azabache parándose

Espera te daré la mitad- dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba e iba con el

Los dos rubios se quedaron en la mesa esperando a los dos Uchiha

o-oye Deidara?-dijo Naruto un tanto nervioso-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Si claro- contesto Deidara volteando a ver a Naruto

¿Cómo conociste a Itachi?- dijo Naruto

Hum…Pues… fue en la escuela- contesto Deidara- ¿sabes?, No tiene mucho que llegue a la ciudad y no conocía a nadie, e Itachi se ofreció a mostrarme la escuela, de ahí nos empezamos a hacer amigos

A que genial- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía- yo también tiene poco que llegue y en el primer día de clases conocí a Sasuke

¿De qué tanto hablan?- dijo el moreno con su típica pose

De nada solo nos estamos conociendo mejor- dijo Naruto sin quitar su sonrisa

Bueno chicos vámonos- dijo el azabache

Los dos rubios se levantaron y caminaron a la salida para dirigirse a la casa

Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir- dijo Deidara yendo a su habitación

Espera- dijo rápidamente Itachi pada después tomarlo del brazo y hacerlo voltear

Que suced…- Deidara no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Itachi le beso tiernamente

Buenas noches- dijo el azabache

Buenas noches- dijo Deidara sonrojado

Deidara se fue a su habitación después Itachi hiso lo mismo, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto de se dirigían a la sala, se sentaron el sillón, Naruto miraba fijamente a el moreno

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sasuke

¿He?...nada, solo me perdí en tus ojos- dijo el rubio sonriendo

El moreno tomo el rostro de su compañero para después darle un beso que apenas toco sus labios que después se fue tornando apasionado, Naruto se dejo caer en el sillón mientras el moreno cubría su cuerpo, Sasuke comenzó a levantar la playera del rubio, mientras acariciaba si abdomen

Sasuke…no…no podemos-dijo el rubio entre suspiros

¿Por qué no?- pegunto el moreno

Tu hermano y Deidara están arriba- contesto el rubio mientras trataba de enderezarse

Si somos silenciosos no tienen por qué enterarse- dijo el moreno mientras deslizaba la playera del rubio para después deshacerse de ella, el morenos siguió con los movimientos en el abdomen del rubio mientras sentía el cuerpo de este contraerse bajo es suyo, tomo de la cara al pelinegro para darle un tierno beso mientras el moreno bajaba las manos al pantalón del rubio

El rubio estaba sonrojado pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y sus manos descansaban en el cabello del moreno jugando con él. Sasuke no necesitaba más permiso, que el amor en sus ojos. Cuidadosamente se deshizo de los pantalones del rubio. Naruto quedó solamente usando sus bóxers y su mirada permanecía clavada en Sasuke quien se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se deshizo de su ropa, quedando igual que el rubio usando únicamente sus bóxers.

Sasuke…….. Espera-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba las manos del moreno

No puedo detenerme… ya es tarde- le susurro el moreno en el oído

Poco a poco, también se deshizo de los bóxers para después pasar lentamente su lengua sobre el cuello del rubio para después pasar al pecho donde el rubio se estremecía con cada paso que daba, el moreno comenzó a bajar mas y mas su viaje hasta llegar a la extremidad del rubio casando su lengua lentamente poniendo especial atención en la cabeza.

**Unos momentos más…**

El rubio respiraba cada vez mas agitadamente, mientras sus aspamos se hacían notar cada vez más, el moreno saboreaba casa centimetro de sexo de su compañero

Poco a poco los espasmos del rubio fueron bajando, al igual que su respiración re iba tranquilizando

Sasuke… eso fue…

¿Intenso?- interrumpió el moreno

Yo me refería más bien a inesperado… pero si también fue intenso- dijo el rubio ya respirando normalmente

Sasuke volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de rubio con el suyo dándole un beso tierno y lento que después se fue tornando apasionado

Sasuke… tenemos que vestirnos- dijo el rubio enderezándose

Está bien- respondió el moreno levantándose

Los dos se vistieron rápidamente para después despedirse y casa uno irse a su habitación

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Itachi y Deidara se habían levantado temprano mientras los dos menores seguían dormidos

Itachi ya ve a despertarlos mientras termino de servir el desayuno- dijo Deidara mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa

Está bien- dijo el azabache yendo a las escaleras

Ya levantados los cuatro tomaron un poco de cereal con fruta y un poco de yogurt

¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto Naruto mientras terminaba de comer

No sé ¿adónde quieren ir?- contesto Itachi

Yo quiero ir al acuario – propuso Deidara

Si al acuario- dijo Naruto levantando el puño

Está bien vamos al acuario- dijo el moreno

Teminaron de desayunar como los dos mayores habían hecho el desasayuno lo menores tendrían que limpiar cosa que a naruto no le gustaba mucho

Ya terminamos- dijo sasuke

Si ya acabamos- dijo Naruto con una cara de peresa

Bueno entonces vamosnos

Siii- grito Naruto muy animado derrepente

Demonios si haci hicieras los queaseres abríamos terminado antes- dijo le grito el moreno

Si pero los queaseres no me gustan- dijo el rubio volteándolo a ver con una gran sonrisa

No tienes remedio- dijo el moreno mientas rebolbia el cabello de Naruto

Todos se subieron al auto y partieron rumbo al acuario

**Continuara….**

**Noc este capi kedo raro**

**Pero tengan en cuenta ke este**

**Es mi primer intento **

**De lemon buaa soe**

**Mala escribiendo eso **

**De hecho tuve ke**

**Quepir ayuda a una amiga**

**Porcierto arigato**

**Pein-chan (creo)**

**Ja ne!!!**

**Dejen ****reviews**

**Lalalala**

**Iia me voe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wola!!!**

**De new subiendo capii perdón por **

**No subir capi más rápido pero**

**Mi no tener inspiration pero**

**Wahahaha iia regreso o eso espero Un.n**

**Espero ke les guste**

**Este es un fic SasuNaru- Yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta ¿Cómo fue ke iiegaste aquí U¬¬? **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi-san ii solo los uso para mis fics wahahaha**

**Capitulo 8**

**Al llegar al acuario…**

Todos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la taquilla por los boletos

Bueno chicos esperen aquí-dijo el azabache mientras se formaba

Después de unos cuantos minutos el azabache regreso con los cuatro boletos

Bueno chicos entremos!!!-dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia la entrada

Espera no corras podrías lastimar a alguien- grito el moreno, pero era demasiado tarde Naruto había tropezado con un chico de cabello rojizo, todos corrieron a ayudar a Naruto y al pobre chico con el que avía chocado

Perdón no veía por donde iba- dijo el rubio levantando del chico

No pasa nada yo también iba distrai… ¿Naruto?- dijo el pelirrojo un tanto sorprendido

Que gusto verte, no pensé verte aquí- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa

Naruto ¿están bien?- pregunto el moreno mientras miraba al chico

Si Sasuke estoy bien- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa

Perdona a este dobe le dije que no corriera pero no me hace caso- dijo el moreno dirigiéndose al pelirrojo

Si ya conozco a este torpe como es de descuidado- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras con uno de sus brazos rodeo el cuello del rubio, haciendo que este se agachara un poco

Sasuke todo esta ¿bien?- pregunto el azabache

Si Itachi- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa

¡¿Quién es él?!- pregunto el moreno un tanto enojado

A perdón soy Gaara- dijo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa

A Sasuke el es uno de mis mejores amigos de la escuela a la que iba antes pero… nunca pensé encontrarte aquí- dijo volteando a ver al pelirrojo

Ni yo… de hecho pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver- dijo con una cara un tanto triste

Perdón por irme sin despedir pero es que fue de improviso todo lo de la mudanza Iruka solo me dijo "empaca tus cosas nos vamos de esta ciudad"- dijo el rubio tratando de imitar la vos de Iruka- pero ya que, me da gusto verte de nuevo

Si a mi también

Sasuke solo pudo quedarse callado al ver a que aquellos dos se pusieron a platicar de los viejos tiempos que habían pasado juntos.

Bueno Naruto, me tengo que retirar pero quiso podamos vernos en otro momento-dijo el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa.

Si!! Podemos salir juntos mañana ¿Qué les parece?-pegunto Naruto a sus acompañantes.

Pues por nosotros está bien ¿verdad Deidara?-pregunto el azabache

Si está bien hum- asintió

Sasuke no estaba muy de acuerdo con la invitación pero viendo que su lindo rubio tenía ganas de platicar con su viejo amigo no tuvo más remedio que acceder a la petición del rubio

Pues si no hay inconvenientes está bien- dijo el pelirrojo sin cambiar su expresión- Naruto pásame tu celular para ponernos de acuerdo

¿Qué paso con tu celular anterior?- pregunto el pequeño rubio

Es que lo perdí en la escuela y pues perdí todos mis números por eso es que no me había comunicado contigo- explico el ojiverde

Después de eso el rubio ii el pelirrojo intercambiaron números

Eso explica porque no contestabas mis mensajes –dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos- pensé que te avías enojado por irme haci y que ya no querías hablar con migo

No como crees que querría perder tu amistad dijo el pelirrojo aproximándose peligrosamente al rubio, Sasuke rápidamente lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo un poco de aquel posible oponente

Bueno me dio gusto verte te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo bye bye- dijo el pequeño rubio despidiéndose de su amigo agitando los brazos

**Al regresar a casa……**

Sasuke avía regresado de mal humor, solo dejos sus cosas en un sillón de la sala y se fue a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra, Naruto al ver la actitud de este decidió seguirlo a su habitación

Al entrar vio al moreno tirado bocarriba en su cama

Sasuke. . . ¿pasa algo?

No pasa nada Naruto – respondió el moreno con una vos seca y fría

Sasuke…

YA TE DIJE QUE NO PASA NADA- grito girando su cuerpo haci la pared

No te pongas haci con migo no te he hecho nada- dijo el rubio a punto de ponerse a llorar (ke dramático ¬ ¬)

Solo quiero estar solo….

Sasuke. . . puedes contarme si quieres pero no me voy a ir hasta que te calmes

Pues haz lo que quieras- dijo el moreno fría mente

Naruto se sentó alado de el moreno por unos minutos pero al ver que no pronunciaba palabra alguna decidió iniciar una conversación a ver si lograba descubrir algo pudiese ayudarlo a ver qué era lo que le pasaba

Hoy que fuimos al acuario me divertí mucho pudimos ver unos peces muy bonitos y pude ver a Gaara

Cállate Naruto no quiero hablar de ese sujeto- interrumpió el moreno

¿Que te ha hecho Gaara?- pregunto Naruto un poco desconcertado

Nada solo que su presencia me molesta- contesto el moreno sentándose en la cama

No será… que ¿esta seloso?- pregunto el rubio

…

¿sasuke?- insistió el rubio

Pues… puede ser- respondió el moreno- ¡y que si estoy celoso?

Nada –respondio el subió casi soltando una carcajada

¿a que se debe esa sonrisa? No es gracioso- dijo el moreno enojado

Solo que… tu el gran sasuke Uchiha celoso me parece una idea divertida

Pues para mi no lo es- contesto mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la pared

Sasuke sintió como el rubio se asercaba un poco mas a el y lo abrasaba por la espalda

Solamente podría estar con tigo- le susurro el rubio- no pinso en nadie mas que en ti

Sasuke bolteo al haci el lado donde estaba el rubio, tomo su cara entre sus manos para después depositar un tierno beso en la frente del rubio

Naruto es solo que cuando se trata de ti.. no puedo esta tranquilo me preocupa que en cualquier momento un tonto pelirrojo se pueda aprovechar de ti

Suske al único que podría dejar que me toque serias tu- le contesto el rubio

El moreno recostó al rubio en la cama para después cubrirlo con su cuerpo

Se besaron un par de beses mas, los besos se empesaban a formar mas intensos mientras que sasuke qsentia la erección de su compañero

Naruto… ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?- pregunto el moreno provocativa mente

No…no empuieses con tus cosas- respondió Naruto mirándolo feo

Yo no empese nada tu fuiste el que me esta provocando con eso

Sasuke desendio un poquo sus manos hasta casi llegar al pantalos del el rubio

Sa..su..ke.. no.. espera….

**Continuara….**

**Bueno por fin me pude inspirar ii hacer **

**Esfuerzo para continuar **

**Espero iia acabarlo pronto **

**Hehehe bueno bueno**

**Espero ke les aiia gustado**

**Wahahahah soe mala**

**Primero no actualiso ii**

**Después lod dejo haci**

**Wahahahaha**

**Bueno me voe**

**Reviews?¡?¡?¡?**

**Porfa lalalalala**

**Ja ne!!!!!!**


End file.
